Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal
Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal is the first Land Before Time/Jim Henson crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot A thousand years ago on the planet Thra, a magical crystal is cracked, which allows two new races to appear: the malevolent Skeksis, who use the power of the "Dark Crystal" to continually replenish themselves, and the kind wizards called Mystics. Jen, a young Gelfling taken in by the Mystics after his clan was killed, is told by his Mystic master that he must heal the Crystal, which can only occur if he finds a shard of which is held by the astronomer Aughra. If he fails to do so before the planet's three suns align, then the Skeksis will rule forever. Jen's master then dies. Meanwhile, the Skeksis' leader also dies and a duel ensues between the Skeksis Chamberlain and General, both of whom desire the throne. The General wins, taking power and exiling the Chamberlain. Learning of Jen's existence, the Skeksis send large crab-like creatures called Garthim to track him. Jen reaches Aughra and is taken to her home, which contains an enormous orrery she uses to predict the motions of the heavens. She has a box full of shards, from which Jen selects the correct one by playing music on his flute and causing it to resonate. Aughra tells Jen of the upcoming Great Conjunction, the alignment of the three suns, but he learns little of its connection to the shard. Suddenly, the Garthim arrive and destroy Aughra's home, taking her prisoner as Jen flees. Hearing the call of the Crystal, the Mystics leave their valley to travel to the Skeksis' castle. On his journey, Jen meets Kira, another surviving Gelfling who can communicate with animals. They discover that they have a telepathic connection, which Kira calls "dreamfasting", and share memories of being forced from their homes. They stay for a night with the Podlings, who raised Kira after the death of her parents. However, the Garthim raid the village, capturing most of the Podlings. Jen, Kira, and Kira's pet Fizzgig flee when the Chamberlain stops the Garthim from attacking them, intent on winning their trust. Jen and Kira discover a ruined Gelfling city with ancient writing describing a prophecy: the shard Jen carries must be reinserted into the Dark Crystal to restore its integrity. They are interrupted by the Chamberlain, who claims that the Skeksis want to make peace and wants the Gelflings to return to the castle with him, but they do not trust him and refuse his offer. Riding on Landstriders, Jen and Kira arrive at the Skeksis' castle and intercept the Garthim that attacked Kira's village. While trying to free the captured Podlings, Kira, Jen, and Fizzgig descend to the bottom of the castle's dry moat and use a lower-level entrance to gain access. They are followed by the Chamberlain, who repeats his peace offer; when they refuse again, he buries Jen in a cave-in and takes Kira to the castle. The General reinstates him to his former position, and the Skeksis' Scientist tries to drain Kira's life essence for the General to drink so that he can regain his youth. Aughra, imprisoned in the Scientist's laboratory, tells Kira to call for help from the animals held captive; they break free in response, releasing Kira and causing the Scientist to fall to his death. His Mystic counterpart simultaneously vanishes. Aughra also escapes, and later rescues Fizzgig. The three suns begin to align as Jen and Kira reach the Crystal's chamber, and the Skeksis gather for the ritual that will grant them immortality. Jen leaps onto the Crystal but drops the shard, and Kira throws it back to him but is fatally impaled by the Skeksis' high priest. Jen inserts the shard into the Crystal, fulfilling the prophecy just as the Mystics enter the Crystal's chamber. The castle's dark walls crumble away to reveal a structure of bright crystal and before Jen's eyes, the Mystics and Skeksis merge into tall glowing beings, known as urSkeks. The leader of the urSkeks explains that they had mistakenly shattered the Crystal long ago, splitting them into two races and decimating Thra, and that Jen, in fulfilling the prophecy, has restored them. The urSkeks revive Kira in gratitude for Jen's heroism, and then ascend to a higher level of existence, leaving the Crystal to the Gelflings on the now-rejuvenated Thra. Trivia *Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Sebastian, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Aladar and his family, Jack Skellington, Zero, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Bowser family, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Oogie Boogie, and the Army of Scar guest star in this film. *Like YakkoWarnerMovies101's original version of Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Swan Princess films, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Dinosaur, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The reason why some of the Jungle Adventure Crew is guest starring in this film, is because Louis is the only member to be in ''Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal'', and Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie will guest star in Bloom and The Dark Crystal. *''The Land Before Time'', We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and The Dark Crystal were released by Universal Pictures. *Both The Dark Crystal and The Secret of NIMH were released in 1982. *''The Dark Crystal'' had another home video release in 1994, the same year that The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were released straight to video and The Swan Princess was released in theaters. *Both The Black Cauldron and The Dark Crystal were produced in 2.35:1 Widescreen format. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Epsosito will make this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers